How I met your mother
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia left everything to join fairytail. She met the fierce dragon slayer but now it's up to Natsu to tell his adorable kids that 'How he met their mother' Adorable Nalu.. Mild strong language.. Enjoy.


_**I don't own fairytail but if I can become amazing as Mashima sensei maybe I can.. One day.. XD**_

X_X

~o~

_**Love is like a river,**_

_**A never ending stream.**_

_**Love is shared by each other**_

_**To answer someone's dream.**_

_**It's a never ending story;**_

_**Love is not a lie.**_

_**You can share in all its glory,**_

_**For love will never die.**_

_**Love is all around you,**_

_**The moon and stars above.**_

_**Love is a gift from God,**_

_**And God is a gift of love.**_

~o~

When you have everything than whole world will smile with you and treat you with respect, but when you don't have anything.

Everything just fell apart and crumbling like dominoes. Your every effort to try and make it feel better is worthless.

She was happy when her father announced that she was going marry a rich and graceful charming guy, Sting Eucleffe. Why not? She was the sole heiress of Heartfilia clan. One of the most respected family in whole Magnolia. She deserves someone equal to her status. But Lucy didn't care about her money or anything. She was born into richness but she always felt suffering and caged in a gold Palace.

She wanted to become a mage like her mother. But her father hated Guild and wizards. She remembered her parents met in a restaurant name 'Happy n Lucky' but K was gone and it was '_**Happy n Lucy**_'

So when she was born they named her Lucy. But after her mother's death things changed. Her father hardly cared for her and barely home. So when she was betrothed to Sting, she felt happy but after few years he started hurting her.

Pain, suffering, loneliness was all she had.

"_You will always be happy darling." as her mother hugged Lucy to her chest. Holding her fragile four years old body. She was like princess._

She misses her mother the most. She had forgotten the feeling of being loved and cared.

Even after all these she still remained positive. Her status, and household was high society.

They don't mingle with poor or peasants. But she was different just like her mother. Always embracing other people without judgment. Money, Jewels doesn't matter.

She had one dream to join fairytail. She had heard lores about their adventures and battles. But people in her own society hated them.

They were wild, untamed and uncivilised in their eyes. But she wanted the same freedom. Her heart always fluttering whenever she heard about the legends of Erza, the Ferocious Tatania or Gray the ice wizard, Cana, Makarov. It was magical for her. She was never been out of the foundation of her house.

She wanted to see the world.

She wants to meet him.

She had heard about his adventures battle and wars. He can eat fire and walks through it.

Being the young lady and daughter of a graceful family. She wasn't allowed to become friends with men or boys. But she had collected the photos from magazines and tabloids. Everything hidden in her shrine of fairytail she had built in the attic. But one photo of the famous Fire dragon slayer was hidden under her mattress. It was forbidden but she had a crush on Natsu Dragneel.

She couldn't talk about her dream or desire. That's the life of a woman in rich society.

"They all are bunch of uncivilized people. They should be executed by counsel." Sting growled once. She remembers. There was huge difference in them they were permitted to go anywhere and do anything. But Guild members are not allowed everywhere. They always caused ruckus and destroyed everything in battle.

She always laughed whenever she read about them in magazines or sorcerer magazines.

But she hated her current situation. It was enough. She had enough of being treated like trash. Her mother never raised her to be treated like a crap. She was done with it. She was really fed up.

She hardly knew Sting anymore. Once tender and gentle guy. Now she can hardly talk with him. They fight and scream at each other. But whatever last string they held the thread of the relationship was broken.

Sting was cheating on her.

Deep down she had known but still she kept tolerance for it. After all she was raised to be good daughter and then good wife. She was never given a freedom to speak. She only had one best friend Levy who was not in her touch after her engagement with Sting. She had left for unknown reasons. But she had her contact. She lived in Crocus.

She sighed and looked at the man in front of her. They were supposed to live their whole life together and take care of each other in health and sickness.

She was fool for giving her all effort to save this relationship. But he kept getting bold and shameless. She was fed up. Everything has limited tolerance for the torture and suffering.

But she still tried for the sake of whatever they had. God she do not want to know if he ever loved her.

"How can you say that to me Sting?" she briskly said looking at him.

"I am sorry Lucy but I don't know what I feel for you any more."

The words echoed eerily throughout the room and a pair of chocolate eyes widened in horror as the words pounced their way into her ears. She threw her arms protectively over her chest, her mouth hanging slightly open as she panted heavily.

The fight had exhausted her. She had thrown and received so many insults and accusations that she was physically exhausted and now he had thrown her the last agonizing blow. He had won, and she knew it.

She felt hot tears threaten to spill, and even if it was in no way logical, she didn't want him to see her hurt. Giving him a glare of pure loathing, she turned on her heel and bounced up the stairs.

She wasn't the old weak Lucy Heartfilia anymore.

"Lucy," he called after her, but she just burst into their bedroom with anger pulsating from every inch of her being. She had left her dreams and stop practicing magic for this day. God!

Her suitcase was resting under their bed and she dragged it out with such force that she nearly tumbled backwards as it came shooting out. She regained her step and threw it forcefully on the bed. He came to a halt in the doorway when she began throwing her clothes into the suitcase.

She was always calm and composed. Her father would have heart attack if he saw her right now.

"Lucy, I had to say something..." Sting said in a hushed voice.

She gave him no notice. Instead, she had begun rounding up her belongings and a photograph of her mother near the bed drawer. She took whatever article was her from every corner of the room, and brushed past him to find her belongings from anywhere else in the house.

"When you said you won't leave me, I was relieved," he said as he followed closely on her heel. He saw her freeze up for a moment before she strode into living room of their apartment. "I knew deep down... that this isn't right any more."

She closed her eyes in pain for a second and her shaking hands fumbled through the bookshelf in the far corner of the living room. At least her passion for writing was still there. She grabbed her novel and books. Levy always said," Lu chan you have potential to become a famous writer."

She gave everything to Sting. They knew that they were falling apart. But how could he still have affair when she was still there. She had been heartbroken, he had been relieved. Her heart was throbbing painfully in her chest at the realisation, and for the first time in many months she thanked God for not being married and not bringing a child into the whole situation. The whole messy situation.

He continued to follow her around the apartment and back up the stairs as she dumped it all in her suitcase. His excuses rang in her ears, making her want to scream out to make it stop. They were all excuses for why and how, but there were no apologies and no regrets on her behalf.

She knew he regretted having to go through this fight, she could tell it made him uncomfortable. But he did not regret any hurt he had caused her. That's when she realised she was not his top priority, and she might not have been for a long time. When he had met that platinum blonde hair girl Yukino. He told she was Rouge's cousin. She was fool indeed.

"Were there someone else before Yukino?" she asked suddenly, her voice surprisingly firm.

He was taken aback by her sudden question, and perhaps more so by the coldness in her voice. It was a tone he had not heard her use in a long time, not even towards people she didn't get along with. She was always polite and pleasant when she spoke, always intent on making a good impression no matter who she spoke to because she was daughter of Jude Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia.

He remained standing with his mouth opening and closing, knowing that the answer would make things even worse.

"Answer me," she hissed in a voice trembling with anger.

"Yes."

Her eyes snapped shut as she felt her insides grow completely cold. She had done nothing but love him ever since the day he had finally kissed her during their innocent teenage love when she was young and nieve. She was sixteen after all.

All these five years, she had loved him. She had loved him dearly and passionately, and God help her she still did. But when she opened her eyes she realised the man before her wasn't who she had fallen in love with. Her lips perched into a thin line as her thoughts battled intensely in her mind. He wasn't who she had fallen for, but she knew she still loved him and she knew damn well that this had crushed her.

"For how long?" she asked in the same chilly voice that sent chills down his spine.

He watched her carefully, she was still the same girl with golden locks and curve on right places in her body, taking in her closed up expression and finally he met a pair of stony, brown eyes that normally emitted so much enthusiasm and joy for life. He swallowed heavily, knowing he was the one who had put out the light in them.

"You don't want to know the details. Please, don't do this to yourself," he begged, reaching out for her.

The movement towards her, his attempt to sooth her, made her hiss like a wounded stray cat, and he snapped his hand back immediately.

"You are going to tell me right now." She bit as she threw the lid on her suitcase shut.

" 7 years since I met her around when I was fourteen. Yukino was only girl I had cared but I never loved her the way I loved you. Please understand Lucy."

"Fucking bastard," she spat, her eyes once again welling with tears. "You were shagging someone else before we even met? You wanted to marry me then have kids in train wreck of a relationship?!"

He looked down in shame, his hands fidgeting slightly by his side. "That was a big mistake, and I realise that"

"Did you bring her here?" she suddenly asked, her eyes resting on their king size bed.

He swallowed noticeably, and when his eyes met hers she didn't need any verbal answer.

"Oh my God," she spat in disgust.

With that, her final walls crumbled and she let out a heart wrenched sob as she dragged her suitcase off the bed and began descending the stairs with slight difficulty. Her eyes were blurred, her body was trembling with hurt and anger and her suitcase was heavy from all her belongings.

"Lucy, please," he said in a pained voice. "I never meant to hurt you, I..."

"Oh that's rich," she said and gave a distorted laugh, a laugh so bitter it pierced right through his skin. "You never meant to hurt me? You carried on a relationship without giving damn how I live or die , you had her in our bed and then you agreed my father to marry me. What you wanted name, fame, money or the name of being the person who had the golden girl of Heartfilia."

Her voice was growing steadily louder, and he was flinching from several of her words. He had known this would be difficult, but he hadn't quite predicted how hard it was to know he had caused her this pain.

"I may not love you like a lover any more, but I still love you as a friend," he said quietly. "Please forgive me, Lucy. I need you as a friend. You know deep down that you don't hate me"

She looked at him in utter disbelief.

"You have stabbed me so thoroughly in the back that any hope of saving this friendship is so far beyond reach," she said harshly, though not in an attempt to hurt. She was merely telling the truth.

"Please, Lucy, I've known since you entered the adulthood leaving the beautiful days of tender teenage!" he begged.

"Right now I can't see you. Or hear you. Or even be remotely near you."

He swallowed again as he watched her standing in the middle of their living room, clutching her suitcase with her slender fingers. He noticed her knuckles were white from her iron grip.

She felt the tears blur her vision again, and when a sudden urge to beat him to pulp as she pulled out her mother's key. She had never used after her death.

"I summon upon the celestial stars. Open the gate of water spirit, Aquarius."

With a golden light, a half human and half mermaid spirit came out.

"Finally found a opportunity to flush this bastard. How can you bully her before me. You cross the line." Aquarius took her Jar and filled it with a water.

"Aquarius Wait!" Lucy stopped her.

"Why brat?" Aquarius want to kill this man who hurt her Master. Even she was innocent and pure. She should have fight for herself. All the spirit were helpless until they were summoned by master to help them. Now she had her chance.

"I don't want to hurt him. This is just a message that I have no obligation and relationship with this messy social life. I no longer wish to marry you Sting Eucleffe and I no longer belong to Heartfilia household. I'm going to Join Fairytail and become a mage."

" So you still want to see those wild and savages. Mark my words you will return to me and beg me to take you back. You can't survive without me or support. Life isn't easy without a single Jewel or money out there. It may have name of FairyTail but those mages are nothing more than a beggars fight every day for food and alcohol."

"Fuck you, Sting."

And with those final words of goodbye, she left behind a relationship she had invested everything in; all of her hopes and dreams, her future, her love, her care, her work and her entire being. And he had taken it all, soaked it in before he threw it on the floor and stomped all over it. Her tears ran freely down her cheeks as she tumbled out of the hell hole with her suitcase in tow. She had nowhere to go but only one place.

X_X

"Lu chan!" A short blue hair girl squeaked in surprise.

"Levy chan" and she was held in a tight hug by Levy as she walked inside her apartment which was situated at Strawberry street.

She remained rooted to the spot by the fireplace, still clutching her suitcase as if her life depended on it. Levy sprung up from her couch when she saw Lucy's miserable appearance. Her eyes darted to the suitcase, and they widened when realization hit her hard.

"What happened and where is your fiance?" she asked in disbelief as she came darting towards her friend, who was now shivering madly.

Lucy let out a great sob and wondered if her knees would keep her standing for long. She covered her eyes with her free hand, and sobbed repeatedly. Levy's small arms reached around her and held her firmly, and she whispered soothing words in her ear. When Lucy forced herself to straighten up and open her eyes, she saw a bulky and scary guy with all metal piercings standing completely stunned in the doorway. He looked like a assassin with those metal studs and spikes untamed wild raven hair.

Lucy had saw him before. Why he looked like Gajeel from FairyTail?

"Tell me Lu chan where is Sting?" Levy once again reminded her that she was lost and alone.

"He had her in our bed," she said, shock and incredible hurt hitting her mercilessly yet again.

"Shrimp?" a rough and worried voice calling from behind as Gajeel was standing behind Levy. Close to her body as her back snuggle against his chest.

"Remember Lucy?" Levy said in sad voice.

"Bunny girl?" Gajeel looked at the blonde crying like crazy. He was always jealous of her. She was always in the conversation of his shorty. Lucy is this and that. He had named her bunny because she keeps bouncing back in every other conversation everyday. He hates the fact a man made a beautiful girl cry and when she was Levy's friend. His grip tightened on her.

The other two stared at her with concern, looking like someone had just slapped them across the face. Tears welled up in Levy's eyes, and she turned to Gajeel with a horror-stricken expression decorating her features.

"Sting her fiance been seeing someone else?" she asked in a hushed, weary voice.

Gajeel growled. Sting Eucleffe was a fake dragon slayer. Even he was new generation, a disgusting creature who was staining the grace and pride of Dragon slayer's history. He was one of those who hated FairyTail.

Lucy gave a jerky nod, and the ragged breath that followed emphasized how much it pained her to admit, and Levy strengthened the hold around her shoulders.

"He was with that girl even I wasn't with him but he kept meeting her after five years. Still I was no longer his priroty even though I was never in the first place. My existence was never there. I should have died when mom died. This life is worthless"

A slight yelp escaped Levy's lips and she clapped the free hand over her mouth. She never saw Lucy like this depressed and broke down. She was happy and smiling always.

"But what about your father? He is still the rude and cold hearted person as before. I didn't wanted to left you but he had sent wizards from dark guild Phantom Lord to eliminate me. That's how I met Gajeel and we joined FairyTail. I know Lu chan you always wanted to join FairyTail. So if you want..." Levy's voice trailed off into nothingness as she cast a desperate look at Gajeel.

The muscles around his mouth was tense, and she could see him grind his teeth even if he was standing still

Lucy knew it was Gajeel Redfox from FairyTail. She wanted to join Fairytail. But the sacrifice she had made all her life she won't be held back down she wiped her tears.

"Yes! I'll join fairytail," she confirmed. "And nobody can stop me from joining it."

Her voice was bitter, and she heard it so well herself. It lashed out into the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence in its wake.

"Shrimp always talk about your life and how it was when she was living with you. And everyone knows about you."

Lucy wiped her tears and was surprised with overwhelming emotion. She had made friends without even meeting them.

"Really?" she had hope for unknown future.

"Yep and we all know how much you are crazy about salamander. Even he is dying to meet you after hearing all the stuff about your life."

Lucy was confused when she looked at Levy, "Salamander?" she asked questioningly.

"Natsu."

Lucy felt her world stopped. She was already tired and exhausted from all the crying and fighting. But then this new shock was more than enough.

"Come, sweetie," Levy suddenly urged. "You can stay in our guest room as long as you need to."

"Are you sure?"

Levy gave her a stern glance. "Of course. Don't be silly after all we are more likely sisters."

Gajeel look at Levy and signals to gig it out. She winked at him.

Gajeel have to tell flame brain that the girl he was dying to meet is here.

X_X

_**Eight**_ _**YEARS LATER **_

Nobody knows where the last heiress of Heartfilia clan went missing. Its been more than six years when she went missing.

Jude Heartfilia lost everything when he realized Lucy wasn't coming back. He regret that he didn't treat her properly. All the staff was crying and cursing for the suffering and pain their young mistress had been through. They were sad but glad that she left this hell.

Sting heard about the new blonde mage who was the greatest celestial wizard of FairyTail. After they defeated Zeref he wants to meet her. But after Makarov death the guild was dissolved. He could not trace her. Finally he heard that Gildart Clive and Cana Osborne was rebuilding the guild so he was sure Lucy will definitely come.

He looks at the building of FairyTail sigil on the entrance. The flag waving with the wind prideful way. He despised them. They were filthy and wild.

He saw many wizard coming there Erza scarlet, Jellal Fernandez. Bixlow, Freed, Laxus and many more.

But Sting was searching for certain blonde girl.

"LUCY!" Sting yelled as he tried to looks between the cheering crowd of fans of the Guild. He frowning and shoved his way through the small groups of parents and children who blocked his path to the the main carnival of FairyTail.

(_a/n: remember when Makarov held the S-class game and happy won..Aye! just like that Sting is currently swarming in right now) _

He had to find her. He loved her and he – being the idiot he was – had let her go. He regretted it every day of his life. He hated for being an ass to her.

Lucy Heartfilia the golden girl every guy wants to claim had once been his fiance and girlfriend and could have been his wife. But, it pained him to know that she was anything but happy with him. They would kiss, and even though it would leave him breathless, it would no nothing than earn a tight, forced smile from her.

He would try and act as a boyfriend but she would either flinch away or ignore it. He knew she loved him but she always had weird dreams of becoming mage and going on battle like those wild people of fairytail. He had loved her all his life, so when she broke up with him, he'd been nothing but heartbroken.

Lucy let him down gently, she told him how she felt, and she explained that it would never work, that she never loved him like that.

He still remember when she left Jude fell and never got up from the slump. He remembered the day she packed everything and left. He regrets cheating on her and always taking her for granted and then treating her like trash. He had hurt her , called her the worst things a girl could hear, and stormed out without looking back. He regretted his actions deeply.

Also, since then, he failed to believe Lucy would never come back but she was gone he waited for years and searched for her everywhere. But he never dared to step in the slums of Fiore. To look for her in this flea bottom of fairytail.

Which was why he was running, desperately trying to find the girl he loved and believed loved him back.

Sting had heard from Rouge that she was going to be here; well it was the grand opening of FairyTail.

He will not let her go this time.

Sting felt disgusting whenever he was touched or shoved by people who were cheerful and celebrating for the great heroes who defeated Acnologia.

He came to a sudden halt when he saw her, looking as beautiful as ever, holding two twin children tightly in her arms.

What the actual fuck? She was married to someone and nobody knew in her household or even upper body of Fiore.

"Mama! Let me go I wanna meet grandpa Gildart." A six year cute boy yelped as he was squeezed to death in the tightest hug humanely possible.

"Yes mommy! Let me see auntie Erza! !" cute six years old girl said agreed with her twin. her voice sounding muffled as she had a mouthful of her father's scarf.

(_a/n: I'll give you a yummy chocolate cake if you guess whose scarf is she wearing.. Lol. Pardon me for interrupting you. Keep reading.)_

Lucy finally let go of her darlings, only to place her slender hands on her daughter's left and her son's right cheek as she smiled.

The girl was as cute as an angel. She'd inherited her mother's soft silky golden hairs and delicate face, not to forget she was daddy's princess. hair billowed out from the tail of her high ponytail and her big onyx eyes shone with the thirst for mischievous smile. She was daddy's princess after all.

The boy looked familiar to Sting, even the scarf around the girl neck seemed to be familiar. But the son who was quite similar to somebody with destructive personality. he was done shuddering at such a concept, he quickly pushed that thought back as one of those stupid, illogical thoughts that just popped into his mind without permission. But he got a big soft brown eyes just like Lucy.

"Oh, my babies, Nashi and Igneel, I can't believe you're about to see where Mommy and daddy started their adventures and you will learn in auntie Erza's classes about holding your own magic." Lucy squealed, giving each cheek a sturdy squeeze. She smiled sadly, "Hmm, starting an exciting life of being mage. I'm so proud, my little geniuses."

Igneel rolled his eyes, causing Nashi to elbow him, but Lucy just laughed and continued. "Well, there will also be lots of exciting adventures to come too. Promise me you two will stay safe and out of trouble." She said as she let her hands drop to her sides.

Igneel smirked with tilted face as his soft pink hairs waved with gush of wind, and it scared Lucy how much he looked like his father when he did that. "Mum, if you didn't came to see me during my classes I'll burn everything down like daddy taught me when you are away from him, then promise you won't abandon me." He said cheekily.

Lucy had to smile at that one. She pulled her son back into her arms and felt him wrap his arms around her tightly as she kissed his forehead and rubbed her hand on his back.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Igneel and pinky promise Mumma will be there for you when you will summon me." She changed her voice to a steadfast motherly tone. "But, if I hear about you settling fire and destroying anything in flames or your fire wrecking havoc on school grounds from Erza and Gildart, you'll be in trouble so deep, you'll need a miracle to get you out."

Igneel pulled back and grinned, saluting her. "Yes mommy dearest."

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes before turning to her daughter. "Nashi honey," She cooed, before letting her daughter attack her with an embrace. "I'm going to miss you just as much, sweetheart. Study hard and don't let your brother slack off. He is just like his daddy" She felt Nashi giggle.

"Hey, I heard that!" Igneel objected.

He was laughed at by both mother and daughter. Nashi let go, looked up at her mother and smiled. "I'm going to miss you too mum." She whispered as Lucy kissed her hair.

Carnival was in full swing people cheering and dancing. New era of new small wizards were ready to join fairytail next generation.

"Oh, before I forget!" Lucy suddenly remembered. She reached for her purse and pulled off her golden zodiac key of water spirit Aquarius, before winding it into the necklace on her daughter's neck. "Here, you have no idea how many times this will save you. And don't call her in dirty water or she will flush us both."

"It's fishy.. Yay!! ! I love it; thanks mum." Nashi beamed.

Lucy knew Aquarius will be angry but she believes she would protect her like she did to her. Once her mother Layla Heartfilia had thrust her the key of Aquarius.

"Eh em, what about your amazing son who worships the ground you walk on?" Igneel raised his eyebrows.

Lucy smirked and took something out of her coat pocket. "Here." She took out a dark red hard shining dragon scale ,. "This is a last reminder of your Grandfather 'Igneel' We named you after him. This scale will always protect you from the warth of dragon and keep you safe in all kinds of smoke and fire. Your dad wanted to give it to you earlier, but I convinced him to wait until the age you were knew it wasn't a toy or gem."

She watched as he held Igneel's scale wide eyes. He smiled up at his mother and back at the scale, adoring it already.He had heard many great legends of Grandpa Igneel how he found daddy and trained him into a undefeatable Dragon slayer.

Lucy smiled back and tousled her children's hair. "I love you more than anything, you know that."

"We know mum. And we love you more than daddy can do", They sang simultaneously.

"And we also know you love me most because I look like daddy," Igneel ended with a smirk as he ran his fingers in his untamed pink hair.

"You wish, Pinky," Nashi scoffed and pinched him on the arm.

"Ow!" Igneel whined before grinning, "I don't need to, Dumbo."

Sting was paranoid and frozen. He watched in despair as he advanced slowly. Lucy had gotten married. Lucy had children. Lucy looked...happy, so very happy. Her happiness pretty much tore him apart.

As Lucy laughed and teased her children, Sting finally saw her out in the open. She was wearing a plain white skirt and baby blue blouse. Once she only wore expensive diamonds and hand made rare gown and clothes. Now she was in rags.

"I don't know who I love most. And I heard that auntie Juvia and uncle Gray is enrolling his son Ryu Fullbuster there. Remember you met him last year in your birthday and became all red from blushing. Huh?" Lucy glowed at her little girl.

"MOM!" Nashi blushing innocently. Lucy could not have enough of her babies they were so cute and darling of pair. She was afraid someone might stole them from her.

"You might even fall in love." She ended with a wink. She rubbed her thumb over her wedding ring unconsciously and remembered her days back when she met him after all the pain and struggle.

Sting's eyes grew at the new information. Who was she talking about? Was she going to accept him if he walked into her perfect life right now, uninvited? He approached them, quietly but stop dead in half way through threshold.

_**"Talking about our burning love story, are we Luce?"**_

A voice said from behind Lucy. Sting froze, he knew that wild Savage smirking face. He had saw him in interviews and in games.

He turned back and smiled largely. Sting saw and instantly hated her smile before he followed her gaze.

Natsu Dragneel walked towards them, a smirk on his face. He was wearing a. Sleeveless vest and white bottoms and pair of old sandals. He looks like a normal poor wizard. Even Sting knew he was great dragon prince and great warrior E. N. D.

But he was beneath Sting that's all he knew. He would never be civilised and well cultured like him.

And another was that he had his arm draped around a three year old looking boy's shoulders.

The little boy had blonde hair with wild hint of pink around the edges. He was mixing of both, but big onyx eyes inherited from his dad. The boy spoke enthusiastically. "Dadda. Mamma..ere ashi nn ngeel oing ?" (_dad mom where is Nashi and Igneel going) _

Natsu chuckled knowing the exact answer to say. "Kyo! Your brother and sister going to learn how to do amazing things like this" suddenly a blast of three fire bomb happens back to back.

"NATSU!" Lucy glared at him. He needed more care then her kids.

Kyo features instantly turned grim. "No, No. Dadda good." as he hugged and put his face in Natsu's neck.

Lucy glared back. He had corrupted her poor Kyo.

Natsu burst into laughter as he approached the rest of his family, his attention completely going to his beautiful wife that was currently glaring as cute rabbit can glare.

Suddenly he saw a black hair girl along with scary looking blue hair boy ran toward Nahsi and Igneel. They were Levy's kids. Yuki and Koda.

Natsu slowly put Kyo between the kids. He smiled watching the kids meeting and talking excitedly.

Natsu looks at Lucy who was looking at kids without blinking. He sneak from behind and stepped closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her thumb just below his lower lip and her curled forefinger under his chin, while her other hand ran through his hair naturally, as if it was doing that all the time.

Sting glared she never showed him those emotions. He knew her obsession with salamander was not healthy.

"Ms. Lucy Heartfilia! Your kids are capable enough to face danger. Let them learn or you will make them weak." Natsu lean in her touch and breathing in her scent.

"That's Mrs Lucy Natsu Dragneel to you, idiot. And even they conquer the whole world as their mother I'll always worry for them ." She said with a glint in her eyes and pulled lightly on her husband's hair as her thumb brushed over his lips sensually. "And yes,we were talking about you."

Sting was sure his heart had stopped beating."Was that possible? It couldn't be, surely."He thought.

Natsu smirked at her before leaning down and whispering against her lips. "Well then, let me tell you, Mrs Lucy Natsu Dragneel ,that the only thing I love more than hearing your name from your lips is having those lips on mine."

She giggled lightly before tilting her head and smiling. "Are you flirting with me, Mr Dragneel?" Her lips were so close to his, each syllable was like a small kiss.

"Bloody hell yes," Natsu said huskily before capturing his wife's lips with his own. It was soft, affectionate and perfect. Natsu and Lucy tilted their heads and deepened the kiss just a tad, careful not to take it too far in front of their children. He started nibbling on her bottom lip and Lucy let him swallow her instant moan.

Sting was one minute away from having a bloody heart attack right there, in the middle of Carnival. She left her everything just to join a wreck Guild and in the end married that dragon slayer and it was not enough, she had kids with filthy bastard.

"Ewww! Mommy Daddy stoppp.. .. " The children behind the kissing couple chorused and gagged. Lucy and Natsu separated, laughing. They rolled their eyes at their gagging kids and smiled affectionately before turning back to each other.

"I love you. Luce." Natsu whispered, unwrapping his arms which were around her and then holding her hand in his.

He fell for this amazing woman when he heard about her from Levy. It was never like she wasn't there. He always imagined her life. When she met him. He was paralysed by her striking beauty. Hell he was still mesmerized by her. She was his world.

Lucy squeezed it before entwining their fingers. "I love you too."

Natsu smiled and turned to his children. "Speaking of love, what's this I hear about falling in love? you were telling my little princess about that stripper's brat?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows at Nashi. "I swear if any guy even looks at my princess, I will personally slaughter them. Oh, and make sure you tell them your father love to burn and destroy things." He said determinedly, warning his daughter indirectly.

'This idiot threatened to kill Juvia's son. Even he was perfect boy for Nashi.' Lucy hit his stomach with the back of her hand without looking at him. Igneel, who had been kneeling down, saying his goodbyes to Kyo, stood up straight as he heard where the conversation was heading and scoffed.

"Oh please; Ryu is sissy but so is Nashi but I don't allow that booger to be near my dummy sister or else like father said we don't hesitate to burn our enemies" his small fist burst in yellow orange fierce flames as Igneel said, earning a steadfast glare from his sister.

'He is just like Natsu just looking for reasons to fight' Lucy surpressed a giggle, although her husband didn't since he full-on laughed and bumped fists with his son. Rolling her eyes, she tossed a mischevious grin at Nashi "Well then honey, I'll tell you a secret about your idiot father."

Natsu put a hand to his chest and feigned hurt before he looked at his wife with a mixture of amusement and suspiciousness. "If you have faith in yourself you can conquer the whole world when you have true friends and people who care about you." She finished with a wink in her son's direction while she high-fived her laughing daughter and youngest son, Kyo.

"I didn't get it." Igneel scratches his pink head and mumbled, a confused expression on his face. Natsu smirked and looked at his wife in admiration. Kami, she was something.

Nashi grinned as she said, "Really? Well, it made perfect sense to me." and with her little palm she made the symbol of 'FairyTail'.

Lucy watched her children with pride. After her daughter was done teasing the life out of her son,Nashi shared a look with Igneel. They both had been thinking the same thing ever since they learned their first spell. She spoke up first, "Mom, Dad. What if we ever meet someone who judge us for who we are."

They had teach their kids about the type of people they would meet in their society. Specifically what Lucy has faced all her life so she didn't want her kids to suffer under wrong people.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Natsu looked at her like,I got this.He gathered the two in his arms and held her. "Nashi, Igneel. Remember that I told you that story of a princess and dragon. So your mother is a princess while daddy was her dragon. They were very different but still they made it under every circumstances. Never let anyone beat you in anything. You have grace of your mommy and fire of your daddy. So squirts, Remember you are best of both worlds."

They pulled back with satisfied smiles. Natsu planted a kiss on his daughter's and then his son's forehead before finishing. "But if any of you end up a like a metal head or stripper, I'll disinherit you. No pressure, though." He joked.

They both laughed and Lucy smiled at his words. She was the luckiest woman alive to have such a family.

Natsu noticed the pendent which held Aquarius key on his daughter's neck under his scarf as she said goodbye to Kyo - who never seemed to stand still. "Is that really Aquarius?" He looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled. "Yes, she's going to have so much fun with it."

His eyes widened. "Bloody hell no. She will not be having that kind of fun , ever."

Lucy blushed when she remembered asking Aquarius for tips about her love life and love making suggestions, before rolling her eyes. "I meant the adventures, handsome." She looked around suddenly.

"Kyo dear," Lucy picked her three years old son and called out. A moment later she was attacked by her son in a hug around her neck . She ran her hand through his locks. "Have you said goodbye to Nashi and Igneel?"

Kyo craned his head back to look at his mother. "Yesh mumma. They will come home."

"Of course they will, darling. They are just going to school. Ok?" She added, knowing Kyo will miss his siblings who will be gone everyday for school education and magic practices.

"Lucy Natsu" Jellal appears behind them.

"Jellal" Lucy smiled while Natsu nodded.

"Yayy! Uncle Jellal." both ran to him for their first day of magical journey.

They said her last goodbyes and took kisses from Natsu and ran towards Erza. "Bye Mum, bye dad, bye Kyo!" Igneel yelled.

"Love you! See you in the evening!" Nashi said, nearly in tears as Erza smile at them and took the kids inside.

Levy and Gajeel was their to drop Yuki and Koda. It's been a long day even it was just morning. Natsu had his hands on his son's shoulders as he waved with his wife, who was next to him. Lucy felt a tear stream down her cheek. "They're growing up so fast." She muttered.

Natsu wordlessly intertwined their fingers and kissed her tears away. He spoke after she giggled. "She'll be just like you, I can tell."

"And he'll be just like you, I can tell." Lucy kissed him softly before pulling away and whispering. "She's a stubborn Dragneel and Ferocious Heartfilia princess; she'll be like both of us. And I wouldn't want it any other way. Igneel on the other hand, is a mini-you." She turned to her smallest son with a grin. "Is my little boy in the mood of some cookie and milk?"

Kyo rubbed his stomach eagerly. "Mmm, Yesh pwese." he yawned and puff of smoke came out. Both froze.

Lucy looked in horror as Natsu had evil glint. Her baby was fire slayer just like daddy. Why??

"Come in champ let's feed you some fire." he rubbed his hands.

"Natsu he is just three let him grow up first." she put her hand in his chest while holding Kyo with other one.

"But babe! Igneel trained me since I was two." he tried to convince her.

"But I want my baby to have all the love and affection for him first." she gave him puppy eyes. He can never resist her.

"Your wish is my command but still a little bit fire won't hurt."

"Natsu" she slapped his forearm playfully as he hugged his wife. And held his hand in his and taking Kyo from her.

And with that, they turned, Lucy and Natsu's fingers still entwined, with their son clasping his dad's large hand. They headed for the entrance, talking about how Igneel always kept burning everything when he learned to ignite fire, just like her father.

First they need to pay respect to Makarov. Before going to join other friends.

They wouldn't have even noticed the gaping Sting if he hadn't stuttered out a, "Lu-Lucy."

They came to a halt. Lucy looked wide eyed at her old friend. She hated him for what he did to her. After all those years, she didn't hate him, far from it actually. She was greatful to him because she met Natsu. She was such a soft hearted person.

"Sting?" She said, shocked. She felt Natsu's grip on her hand tighten. Lucy tilted her head up to look at her husband and smiled. "It's okay, baby"she whispered. He loosened his grip, but still gripped.

She turned back at her long lost friend and smiled a small smile. "How've you been?"

"You married the filthy Dragneel!" Sting burst out, outraged, jealous, hurt.

Lucy just sighed. She faced her son. "Kyo , sweetheart. Do you see Auntie Levy and Uncle Gajeel? Okay, I want you to rush to them and have them take you to our home. Can you do that for me, love?" She smiled at the gorgeous young boy that was her blood.

Natsu ran a hand through his son's hair and smirked. "We'll be there in ten and then we will practice your dragon slayer skills, champ."

"Sure thing," He grinned before running up to Levy and Gajeel. Levy hugged him and Gajeel tousled his hair. Levy tossed Lucy a good luck look before walking off with her best friend's son.

Gajeel laughed heartedly as Kyo opened his mouth and few sparkle of fire came out with puffy smoke. He used hand gestures to explain what he was saying. He was probably bragging about his magic.

Gajeel looked proud, the salamander and bunny sure knew how to make cute kids and hell two were dragon slayers.

After making sure her baby was ok and safe with Levy. Lucy let out a breath of relief. She turned back to a seething Sting, noticing a just as angry Natsu on the way to burning him alive.

Sting was glaring at Lucy and Natsu's intertwined fingers, as if he glared hard enough, the vision would go away.

"Sting," Lucy started calmly. She opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted.

"You're married! Bloody hell you're not just married! You're married to this Savage wild dragon slayer!" He yelled at Lucy , his anger rising after each word, his face turning incredibly red.

Suddenly a barrier of fire was between them. Sting yelped.

"Yes, you bloody fuckin c#nt. Do you have an six year late wedding gift to give?" Natsu bit back, trying very hard to keep calm and not to burn this fucker alive.

"But-bu-no." He stuttered.

"Well then, give me one good reason not to burn your worthless ass." Natsu challenged, looking ready to kill. Fire dancing around him. All playfulness gone from his face.

"She's not meant to...She's mine! Not yours!" Sting sputtered out without thinking. Lucy was betrothed to him in first place.

Lucy bit her lip as she braced herself for whatever her husband was going to do. She could practically feel his patience running thin and his temper bubbling uncontrollably.

Natsu moved forward, gently letting go of Lucy's hand to point a finger at the whimp. "Listen, you fucking prick. Lucy isn't, wasn't and will neverbe yours." His voice was deadly enough to send chills up your spine.

"I can't believe you're so thick that you still don't understand the obvious. You never loved her, you played with her, you worthless piece of shit. Oh, and for the record, the only person Lucy Heartfilia belongs to, is me .So suck it up and fuck the hell off if you want to see the light of day ever again.And who the fuck are you calling poor or Savage. I can make you and your pathetic bitch ass society disappear in second. Nor any country or King can stop me." His body burns into a dark red flames. His aura getting dark with ticking time.

Sting froze in shock and fear. Mostly fear. Like everyone else in the Carnival , who - after getting a look form Natsu- scurried off to mind their own business. "N-no. This can't be happening." He mumbled to no one in particular.

"That's enough Sting. I can't believe you will do something like this after all these years!" Came an annoyed shout. This time it wasn't from Natsu, but in fact from his brother Rouge Eucliffe.

Sting looked at him, his eyes wide and wild. He spoke softer this time, although the anger never left his voice. "That's enough."

Lucy stepped between them and faced Natsu She placed her slender hands on his jaw and unconsciously rubbed circles with her thumbs just below his ear lobes. "Natsu please calm down."

Natsu tried to move his head, but Lucy didn't budge. "I will be only yours forever, Natsu. I love you more than anything in the world." And that was all she had to say to get him to give in.

Suddenly his face was calm and all the flame around him was gone. The complete and utter truth. She turned around and felt arms slide around her waist possessively and his head nestle in the crook of her neck.

She rubbed his back and hairs soothingly while looking at Sting over Natsu's back.

"I don't know what it is that you want, or why you're here, Sting. But you are, and you're causing nothing but trouble. I've told you once and I'll say it again; I don't love you as anything between us is over the day I left you. I never have cared about anything after leaving my past life behind. Please, get those ridiculous thoughts of me ever being yours out of your head before you get hurt even more. If you've been watching us all this time, then you probably have some idea of how happy I am. I have a family, the best family I could wish for. I have three amazing children that I would do anything for and a husband that I love so much - it scares me. My life is perfect." Lucy looked at him, her eyes softening."Please, I beg of you, don't ruin it."

Sting took it in. His mind was buzzing and his heart racing. Suddenly he felt it. He felt himself finally let her go. Out of her mind, out of his heart, out of his life. He looked up at the couple. "I guess that's it then. Goodbye Lucy Heartfi-uh, Mrs. Lucy Natsu Dragneel. Hope -I wish you two-..just have a great life." He said stiffly and walked away. Finally his obsession breaking with embarrassment. Because whatever those two have is beyond his reach and understanding.

Lucy sighed and slid around to her smirking husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want another one." He whispered with a smile as they walked out.

Her eyes brightened as her grin grew. "If it's a girl, we're naming her Layla."

"Oh Lord no. If it's a girl, we're naming her," He kissed her forehead. "Luce."

"I still remember when I was pregnant with Igneel. I nearly tried to ate fire from stove or fireplace. Your kids gets weird craving." she glared at him.

"Daddy is sorry for the poor mommy." Natsu nuzzle his face with her.

Nobody can separate Lucy from him as his grip tightened on him as she was waving at Levy and smiling at Kyo lovingly.

X_X

_**A/n: So it's been awesome writing about Nalu family. Hope you like it. It was fun writing it remember 'my story melting heart' . Yep I wanted to have the twins and the daddy's prince together. This trio is amazing so tell me what you think. Nashi is the name Mashima sensei said himself if nalu will ever have daughter. I can't think other name then Igneel for the first kid.. I'm waiting for Levy's kid as she is expecting in manga.. Let's wait and watch.. Till then enjoy.. Love u 3,000 time guys for awesome support and always reading my crazy story and crapiola..xoxo**_


End file.
